Nós e o xadrez
by D. Sue
Summary: Em mais um de seus incansáveis jogos de xadrez, analogia às próprias vidas e promessas são feitas. Um leve Royai... summary horrível - Presente para Prisma-san


Agradcimento especial à Prisma-san, por ter ouvido a minha ideia e ter me sugerido que a escrevesse.  
Prisma-san, dedico essa fic à você.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ragane no Renkinjutsushi / Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertencem, mas sim a Arakawa Hiromu-san

Obs.: Spoilers do cap.62 do mangá; que estarão sublinhados.

* * *

Nós e o xadrez

Mais uma vez, Riza ficara presa na sala do Coronel, substituindo seu avô num demorado jogo de xadrez. Como se não bastasse, estava numa armadilha. De praxe; Mustang usara seu cavalo para encurralar seu rei e sua torre.

- Cheque. – Roy deu o seu perfeito sorriso vitorioso, talvez só compreendido por ela.

- Ainda falta muito; Coronel. – a Tenente não demonstrou nenhuma relutância em sacrificar sua torre, movendo sua majestade para um lugar seguro.

- Você tem melhorado ultimamente. – o comentário foi um elogio, embora com um toque de provocação.

- A prática faz a perfeição; não é mesmo? – Hawkeye nem se incomodava mais com as tentativas frustradas de Roy em provocá-la.

Ela moveu seu bispo, queria dar um "pastorzinho"; mesmo que já não estivesse no começo do jogo. Viu que ele percebeu sua jogada; e mais: que ela havia deixado a guarda aberta.

- Cheque. – Mustang anunciou novamente; agora com sua torre.

Riza nunca relutava em fazer sacrifícios, e não foi diferente quando pôs sua dama a frente de seu rei; bloqueando a ameaça. O moreno a fitou meio decepcionado; fazendo a jogada óbvia com seu bispo.

- Sacrificando a dama no meio do jogo?

- Não tive muitas opções. – a simplicidade com a qual a pergunta foi respondida, fez o homem ficar ainda mais incrédulo.

- Você podia ter feito muitas coisas. Mas preferiu o sacrifício.

A loira fitou seu adversário; curiosa. Simplesmente não entendia o valor excessivo que seu superior dava à dama.

- Ela precisou ser sacrificada para proteger seu rei; ou bagunçaria o jogo todo. – explicou; voltando-se para analisar sua próxima jogada.

Antes que pudesse se decidir; porém; Roy argumentou:

- A dama não é qualquer peça. Do jeito que você fala; parece que é só mais um peão.

- E do jeito que o senhor fala; parece que não protege a dama apenas por ela ser útil.

O coronel hesitou. O jogo passara a ser verbal; e precisava ganhar com sua próxima argumentação. Enquanto pensava; ouvia os dedos de sua subordinada tamborilando na mesa; paciente.

Hawkeye decidiu argumentar logo; antes que Mustang inventasse qualquer coisa.

- A dama é a peça mais poderosa do jogo, e entendo que queira protegê-la por causa disso. Mesmo assim; como qualquer outro soldado, a missão dela é proteger seu rei, e se o sacrifício for a sua única utilidade, não hesito em torná-la útil para o jogo.

- A dama é sim; a peça mais poderosa do jogo; e certamente muitos a protegem por causa disso. Mas eu digo mais; Tenente: o rei é só um aleijado sem sua dama; pois é dela que vem o seu poder. Ela anda por ele; mata por ele; e nenhum general consegue fazer sozinho as coisas que ela faz. Por isso eu não sacrifico minha dama; _nunca_.

- _Nunca_... – Hawkeye repetiu o último vocábulo de Mustang; ainda inconformada. – É uma palavra muito forte; Coronel...

-... Até mesmo pra mim? – ele terminou a frase; um sorriso estampado em seu rosto alvo. – Mas pode ter certeza; a _minha_ dama eu protegerei até fim.

Ela sorriu. Afinal, não tinha mesmo como discutir xadrez com Roy Mustang; principalmente se fosse uma analogia às suas próprias vidas. "Sua dama é?" com um tom divertido; os olhos castanhos voltaram para o tabuleiro.

Sempre soubera quem era a dama do coronel, afinal. E sabia que Roy nunca seria capaz de sacrificá-la. Mas também conhecia seu próprio rei, e estava disposta a fazer todos os sacrifícios possíveis por ele, pois a sua vida só teria sentido se fosse útil no jogo do futuro führer. Só uma pergunta estava presa em sua garganta.

- Escolheria entre seu rei e a sua dama? – soltou, e Riza logo tratou de ficar quieta. Mexeu um de seus peões, mas notou que os olhos negros a encaravam; o que a deixou ainda mais retraída.

- Sem o rei; o jogo não tem sentido. Mas sem a dama; é o rei quem não tem sentido. – respondeu calmamente; o que fez a tenente olhar de volta para ele. – Você está deixando o seu jogo aberto. – comentou em seguida; movendo o cavalo que capturara a torre inimiga.

- O senhor não deixa nenhuma abertura. – ela comentou alegremente. A resposta havia sido quase o que esperava de seu Coronel, mesmo que interiormente desejasse outra coisa.

Ele retribuiu o elogio com outro sorriso. Adorava jogar com Riza, pois mesmo estando um pouco longe do nível do general; dava uma boa conversa e vários sorrisos.

- Cheque. – subitamente a loira anunciou; tirando Roy de seus devaneios.

- Como isso...? – deu uma olhada; era o cavalo negro que encurralava suas majestades. "_Escolheria entre seu rei e a sua dama?_" imediatamente lembrou das palavras de Hawkeye; e olhou para ela.

- Estou ansiosa para ver o que o senhor vai fazer; Coronel. - havia planejado a jogada o tempo todo, enquanto abria seu jogo do outro lado.

- Fez uma ótima jogada; Tenente. Tenho que admitir que eu não esperava por essa. – observou seus soldados; pensativo. "Afronta ao rei e à dama ao mesmo tempo... Você se superou; Riza. Eu não devia ter subestimado seus olhos de falcão." Brincou consigo mesmo; observando inutilmente as posições de suas peças.

- Coronel... – seus olhos voltaram-se novamente para a dona dos orbes castanhos. – Não hesite em proteger o seu rei. – não queria que ele ficasse daquele jeito. Sabia como ele levava sério a analogia; como se colocava no lugar de suas peças; o quão aquilo importava para ele; embora ainda não compreendesse o sentido de tanta apreensão. – É só um jogo. – recordou-lhe.

- Você me pegou; Tenente. – foi a última coisa que disse antes de tombar sua realeza, o rei.

Riza piscou algumas vezes; olhando incrédula para o tabuleiro.

- Coronel... O que foi isso? – sem perceber; ela mesma estava aderindo à metáfora do xadrez. – O senhor podia ter continuado! – bronqueou; fitando o homem que no momento se levantava.

- Não sem ela. – "Não sem _você_...". – Eu já disse... – continuou; virado de costas com os braços cruzados. – O rei vale pouco sem a sua senhora. – sorriu com o pronome que dera à peça.  
- O rei tem que prosseguir; Coronel. – era a última tentativa que fazia de convencer Roy. Levantou-se após recolher as peças e foi em direção a ele. – Coronel... – chamou a atenção do Flame Alchemist.

Ele olhou para a loira, para sinalizar sua atenção.

- Prometa... Que se qualquer coisa acontecer; irá prosseguir. A nação precisa do senhor; e a _sua dama_ também.

Ele expressou surpresa; para em seguida demonstrar conformidade. Metáforas e códigos nunca seriam suficientes para esconder alguma coisa da mulher ao seu lado.

- Então me prometa outra coisa: que não irá fazer sacrifícios à toa. – foi a vez de Riza ficar surpresa, e depois pensativa.

- Sim senhor! Eu prometo! – "Você não tem jeito; Roy Mustang...". Ficou à espera da resposta do moreno; que veio após um suspiro.

- Tudo bem... Eu prometo. – "Você não me deixaria em paz se eu não o fizesse..." pensou; derrotado. – Bem... Se for para trocarmos promessas, façamos do jeito certo. – estendeu a mão para uma Hawkeye ainda perdida.

Ela olhou da mão estendida para o seu superior. Rapidamente; estendeu a sua e apertou firmemente a mão masculina. "Assim está melhor...", a mulher concluiu; sorrindo internamente.

_____

Seis meses depois; o futuro führer caiu numa armadilha inesperada.

- Licença, senhor. – ouviu a voz conhecida pedir, após duas batidas na porta.

- Tenente Hawkeye!

- Tenho coisas a tratar... – disse vagamente, indo a direção das estantes de livros.

Naquele momento ele já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Estava perdendo todos os seus generais, a torre, o cavalo, o bispo... E a dama.

- Por favor, não morra. – foi o último pedido dela como sua Tenente; e ele acataria de bom grado.

- Sim; claro! Não vacile também. – haviam feito um acordo: sem sacrifícios. Como ele mesmo havia dito, o rei valia muito pouco sem sua dama, mas ele; Roy Mustang; não valeria nada sem os Hawkeye; sem Riza...

Após o último cumprimento militar como sua tenente; ela se foi; e a sala foi invadida por um silêncio e por um vazio torturantes.

- Perdi meus peões, minha torre, meu cavalo, meu bispo... E até a minha dama. – "_Até a dama.._.". Foi quando se lembrou do firme aperto de mão de Riza, e da promessa que ambos trocaram em tempos tranquilos.

- Mas não é xeque-mate... Ainda não! – seguiria em frente, assim como Riza pedira, e não desistiria, pois ainda não havia acabado. "A nação precisa do senhor; e a _sua dama_ também." Tinha que virar o jogo; proteger o que ainda tinha e conseguir de volta o que havia perdido. "A _minha_ dama eu protegerei até fim".

* * *

Owari

Espero não ter feito muito estrago... É a minha primeira Royai... o///o

Onegai: reviews não matam, mesmo xingando xDD

kissus, jaa nee


End file.
